happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spare Me
Spare Me is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-fourth of the first season. HTF Episode Description Bowling. What could be more fun than bowling with a gang of friends? Well, if one of them is blind and the other has no hands, it may not be so much fun after all. Maybe they should have used the guard rails on those lanes? Plot While bowling, Handy (somehow) manages to knock down nine pins, leaving one pin standing which does not seem to satisfy him. He angrily walks away as Sniffles steps up for his turn. Sniffles has difficulty lifting his ball, so he lifts it by sucking it onto his nose. He spins around to put some force behind his throw, but unfortunately, the weight of the bowling ball causes his head to fly off his body. His head manages to knock all of the pins over, and his snout is hacked off by the pin clearer, exposing his teeth. As the pin clearer sends Sniffles decapitated head back down the ball return, The Mole, unaware of what just happened, assumes that Sniffles' head is his bowling ball and jabs his fingers through Sniffles' eyes, shattering his glasses. The Mole begins slipping on Sniffles' blood and unknowingly spins around as he throws Sniffles' head away from the pins. Over at the snack bar, Handy irately sips on a soda through a straw. When he's out of soda, he looks closely at the neck of the bottle, only to have Sniffles' head hit the back of his head. Handy jerks back his head in anguish as the bottle is now lodged in one of his eye sockets. Inside the bottle, Handy's eye rattles around. His nubs try in vain to remove the bottle from his head, but unfortunately all he can do is scream in pain. Moral "Laughter is the best medicine!" Deaths *Sniffles has his head torn off while attempting to bowl using his snout to pick up the bowling ball. Injuries *Handy's eye is forced into a bottle and the bottle into his eye socket when Sniffles' severed head collided with the back of his head. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 66% Destruction *The Mole forces his fingers through the lenses of Sniffles' glasses. Goofs #If one looks closely, Handy's lane contains 12 pins instead of 10. Therefore he knocked down 11 pins with 1 being left out. #When Handy makes his angry scowl, his pupils face outward. When he turns to leave for the snack bar is pupils face inward. When he loses an eye to a soda bottle, the eye in the bottle has a circular pupil. #When Sniffles grabs hold of the bowling ball with his snout, in one frame, his right arm is conjoined to his head. #Sniffles' voice can be heard when his snout is severed, despite him already being dead. #When Sniffles' snout gets cut off, his teeth are in the back of his head instead of the front of his snout. There was one frame (look at the picture) where both of his layers of teeth are shown at the same time. #The Mole put his fingers through the glasses, but somehow did not get cut. #When The Mole slips on Sniffles' blood puddle, the items he holds in his hands swap places. #In the YouTube version when Handy's right eye is lodged into the bottle, the audio dub loops back from the beginning. (Mondo has actually uploaded two videos of this episode on YouTube, one of which contains said goof, while the other one has the goof fixed.) #There is no optic nerve connecting Handy's eye to his head. (Though his optic nerve could have been torn and is still in his eye socket). #Handy's eyeball that is stuck inside the bottle is much smaller than his other eye. #The straw Handy is drinking from disappears when the bottle is jammed through his eye. Quick Shot Moment Before they show Handy's starring title card in the intro, there's a brief shot of Sniffles' severed head at the end of the bowling lane just before his snout is hacked off by the pinsetter. (This quick shot moment spoils Sniffles' death) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered versions from YouTube and Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Mole Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:2001 Episodes Category:One Death Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Indoor Episodes